


Do You Miss It?

by Kikyz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyz/pseuds/Kikyz
Summary: Out on a balcony, Sadie asks him a question.
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Do You Miss It?

"Do you miss it?” Sadie asks, eyes still on the moon.

“What? Running for my life across the galaxy? Not knowing when I’ll see my bestie again?” Lars snarkily scoffs at the notion. His fingers wiggle their way between hers. “ _Nope._ ”

Sadie rolls her eyes, but returns the handhold with a light squeeze.

“It was pretty epic, though,” Lars concedes with a small grin after a moment.

“I know.”

“A total badass in the captain’s chair.”

“I know, Lars.”

“Did I tell you about the time Emerald --”

“Yes, a billion times,” Sadie laughs out. “You’re a super cool space pirate. _I know._ ”

Lars chortles at her feigned annoyance. But, as Sadie continues to gaze up at the sky, her brows start to knit together… The worried expression is one he’s terribly familiar with by now. His easy smile falls away.

“Hey,” he softly calls to her, causing her to turn her head towards him. “What’s up?”

She shakes her head. He frowns. He waits. She sighs, and shrugs.

“I dunno. It’s just… It was kind of a secret dream of yours, wasn’t it? Secret sci-fi nerd that you are, it must have been incredible to captain a spaceship.”

Lars can feel the heat creep to his face, memories of him all but forcing her to watch the original trilogy of Star Wars upon hearing the blasphemous statement that she’s never seen it.

“Sometimes when you’re reminiscing,” Sadie continues, “or just bragging to sound impressive about being a captain, you light up in a way I’ve never really see otherwise. I mean… You joke about it, but your time in space wasn’t a _completely terrible_ experience. You and the Off Colors became family up there. You became so confident up there. You explored alien planets, and fought evil. You could do whatever you want up there. You were _free_.”

She sighs, eyes now downcast. “And here on Earth, you’re...trying to get a business loan.”

“That last banker was a little shit,” he mutters spitefully. “The next one will see the brilliance in my bakery.”

Sadie nods in agreement. The corner of her mouth ticks up, but only for a split second. She sighs again, shrugging.

“I dunno. Sorry for ranting,” she whispers.

Lars shakes his head. “Nah, its fine. Rant all you need. But if you’re worried I’ll get bored of Earth and leave, or something like that?” Lars firmly states, making a point to look her in the eye while he idly thumbs her wedding band, “I can promise you, that’s never gonna happen.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Earth has everything I need,” he tells her softly.

“And what’s that?” she asks, sounding so sincere despite the playful stars dancing in her eyes. So, Lars sweetly kisses his wife’s lips in a long, tender moment. When they pull apart, her smile is pure sunshine. It warms his insides, and steals his breath. Lars shakes his head. A raspy snicker tumbles out him.

“Mrs. Barriga, this our _honeymoon_. Do I really have to say it?”

Sadie shrugs, also laughing softly at the timing of this conversation, before she pulls him back in for another kiss. And another. And another after that. She’s currently working her way down his jaw to his neck, squeaking in surprise when Lars scoops her up. He carries her back inside, his hand behind her head when they tumble merrily onto the hotel bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about 2 years ago as part of a bigger story that I'll probably never finish/post, so I'm sharing this little snippet from it as a belated valentine's day thing in honor of my beloved discord.


End file.
